Una nueva misión
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Heero y Duo tienen una nueva misión en la vida, una que nunca esperaron discutir con una puerta de por medio.


**Una nueva misión**

**Resumen: **Heero y Duo tienen una nueva misión en la vida, una que nunca esperaron discutir con una puerta de por medio.

**Respuesta al reto Póngale fic a la pic.**

**Categoría: **Gumdan Wing

**Personaje: **Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: PG

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Duo no quería saber nada de nada, estaba furioso con el estúpido que gritaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Abre la puerta, ahora –le dijo dando un golpe seco en la madera, esperando que ésta se abriera.

-No te dejaré entrar, Hero, no hasta que esa estúpida niña se vaya de ¡Nuestra casa!

-Reelena no hace nada malo aquí, se peleó con su hermano y necesita un lugar donde quedarse.

-¡Pues que se vaya a otro lado! –gritó a través de la puerta, sin importarle para nada que la mujer escuchara- Se supone que hoy era nuestro día –dijo apoyándose contra la puerta.

-Aún puede serlo, Duo –le dijo más calmado, apoyando la frente contra la madera-. No tiene por qué terminar así.

-Cuando aceptamos hacer esto, dijimos que nadie se interpondría entre nosotros, Heero, pero a la primera de cambios, dejas que ella interrumpa nuestro aniversario.

La voz dolida de su trenzado le dolió a Heero, pero era verdad, nunca espero que en su primer aniversario de bodas llegara la que fue la reina del mundo, llorosa, diciéndoles que se había peleado con su rehabilitado hermano. Le dijo que se quedara un momento, pero en cuanto Duo la vio, pudo notar en su esposo la mirada de furia que envió a ambos. Era lógico que su amante estuviera molesto, por eso no se le hizo raro que se encerrara en la habitación de ambos y que, aun dos horas después, no le dejara entrar.

-Dou, amor, sé que estás molesto, pero hagamos que esto funcione, le dijo mentalmente exhausto.

-¡Funcionará cuando ella se vaya! –gritó molesto.

Ese día iba a ser perfecto. Irían con Heero a comer afuera, luego al cine y finalmente, luego de hacer el amor hasta el cansancio, él le daría una grandiosa sorpresa.

Heero se vio imposibilitado a decir algo más, caminó hasta la sala y vio como una llorosa Reelena se acariciaba el vientre abultado que demostraba su avanzado embarazo.

-Supongo que tu hermano se enteró de quien es el padre.

-Lo hizo, pero se lo negué, justo en el momento en que mi pareja iba entrando para arreglas las cosas con mi hermano de una vez por todas –dijo angustiada-. Ahora ambos están molestos conmigo.

Heero no la podía simplemente lanzar a la calle así que haciendo tripas corazón, volvió a insistir hablar con su puerta.

-Heero…

-¿Ya se fue? –preguntó sin siquiera dejarlo seguir.

-No –dijo apoyando la frente en la base de madera, en el mismo lugar, estaba seguro que dejaría una marca en ella.

-Pues entonces no entraras –dijo viendo el reloj de la pared y sintió más pena-. Son las once de la noche, Heero, nuestro aniversario está terminando y no hemos hecho nada juntos más que discutir a través de esta puerta –las mejillas se le mojaron y sollozando-. Este es, definitivamente, el peor día de mi vida.

-Duo, abre la puerta, por favor –le pidió al sentirlo llorar-. No puedo simplemente mandarla a la calle, está embarazada… no podemos ser tan egoístas.

-¡Pues yo también y tú eres un maldito miserable! –gritó envuelto en la ira.

Heero quedó estático al otro lado de la puerta, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Duo, su Duo esperaba un bebé. Se apresuró a llegar a la sala, donde una impresionada Reelena le esperaba.

-Él dijo…

-Lo sé –dijo con los ojos abiertos-. Lo escuché.

-Él está…

Reelena sonrió y decidió, que sí Heero quedaba en ese estado no podía esperar que todos los hombres reaccionaran de la misma manera.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya. Dile a Duo que lo felicito.

Heero vio como la mujer se iba y él aún estaba congelado en el mismo lugar, sin poder creer que eso pasara de verdad.

Duo escuchó la puerta y supo que la mujer se había ido. Abrió la puerta y vio, al final del pasillo, cómo Heero se encontraba estático. Sonrió de lado, no había sido la mejor manera de decirlo, pero quería aprovechar ese día.

-Hee-chan –le llamó con su dulce mote, ese que tanto le desagradaba al mayor.

Heero se volteó y lo miró, de arriba abajo, mientras veía todos sus cambios. Nada nuevo se notaba en el castaño.

-¿Es verdad?

-Lo es… obviamente te impacto.

Heero sonrió de lado, antes de dar dos pasos y abrazar a Duo. No había nada que decir, nada más que esperar, sólo el tiempo les esperaba por delante, para hacerlos vivir una nueva experiencia. Ser padres.

fin


End file.
